we don't need a psychiatrist
by Nat Peters
Summary: The trio is forced to meet a doctor after the war. But Mr. White knows everything about Ron and Hermione...where could that lead?
1. Session No1: The element of suprise

"This is nonsense" Ron said frowning outside Dr. White's office.

After the war it became quite that they should pass through a wizard's psychiatrist. It's help everyone who have lost someone to cope with life post war. If someone that was not necessary he had the right to deny treating. But for Ron, Harry and Hermione it was mandatory. As they've told them their mental health was at risk. They may think they were alright, but that could be a trick of their minds. To conclude all that could lead to suicide attempts, hurting people without knowing and so much more. So they picked out the best of the kind to treat the three kids. Dr. Peter White was quite young half-blood and amazing in what he did, because he had both Wizarding and Muggle degrees. Harry would be treated separate. Ron and Hermione would work with him together.

"We have to do it Ronald" Hermione said watching him trembling on his chair.

"You may come in" White's assistant said

Hermione got up and Ron followed her. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her in a big brown couch!

"I'd rather have you sit separately" White said and with a wave of his wand split the couch in two armchairs.

Ron and Hermione stared at him shocked!

"So you must be Ron and Hermione. I've dying to meet you, together, not apart. I've done my homework on you two and I'm pretty excited"

Ron and Hermione said nothing.

"You'll get used to my frankness. You have no other choice" he said and laughed "First thing first! Set the rules!"

"Rules?" Hermione asked frightened

"Yes! Rule no1: No lies in here and no hiding parts of the truth. Can't work like that"

"I've read one of your books actually. Your method is great, but kind of risky"

"That leads us to rule no2: no pet classing in here!"

Ron laughed and tried to hide it, not very well though. A very offended Hermione turned and punched him on the shoulder

"Ouch…I didn't hit you!" Ron cried

"Shut up" Hermione said and looked at White

He was staring at them pretty pleased with the view.

"This is going to be amazing! So, you've been friends for a while, right?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a second and responded.

"Yes"

"Not quite getting along though. You've been fighting a lot past the years, right Ron?"

Ron took a glance at Hermione and turned to him

"Guess so…" he said

"Why is that? You first Ron"

"For reasons…"

"Like what?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Ok let me change it a bit. What don't you like about Hermione?"

He remained silent for a moment.

"Go on" Hermione whispered at him

"She's… she's kind…she's very uptight. She rarely laughs"

"And is that a problem?"

"Not exactly, because…" he glanced at her again blushing "…because every time it happens her to laugh is amazing. Doesn't happen often"

Hermione smiled as Ron went all red!

"What about you Hermione? What don't you like about Ron?"

"He's hiding things. He doesn't lie, the bad way. But you can never tell what he really thinks. And when it comes to what he thinks about me or something I've done it can get really annoying"

"I am not!" Ron protested "She wants to know everything. This is not right, this is tactlessness"

"What? Me?" Hermione cried out "You are the one that stares at me all the time and when you get caught you act like you haven't"

"This is nonsense. Why would I be staring at you?"

"I don't know Ronald. You tell me!"

"She's doing it again. Being bossy and cross examining me." He said turning for help to White, who they totally ignored "Please tell her, it won't get her anywhere"

"Cross examining? This is great. Hide behind your excuses Ronald" Hermione carried on the quarrel

"Why would I need to excuse? Why?"

"Excuse me, but haven't you two kissed during the battle?" White asked calmly shutting them both up.

Ron's eyes got bigger than ever. They said nothing for a while.

"Great. Session is over" White said really glad with what he had just done.

"You're not serious right?" Ron said

Hermione got up, gave him an angry look, shook White's hand, thanked him and left the room.

"I guess you've got homework to do Mr. Weasley. I'll see you the day after tomorrow"


	2. Ronald will be Ronald

Hermione opened Burrow's front door furious and slammed it on Ron's face. Harry and the whole Weasley family were sitting at the living room. Hermione said nothing; she just walked up the stairs and got into her bedroom. Harry got up and moved to the kitchen where Ron followed him. They other didn't dare to ask what happened.

"What was that?" Harry asked as Ron reached him followed by Ginny

"What happened? You fought again? No!" Ginny complained

"That psycho- guy is…he's a lunatic!" Ron responded "He made us fight, I'm telling you"

"He wouldn't do that"

"Ginny, please don't…he asked us questions, simple ones, and then out of nowhere we start fighting"

"What did he ask you?" Harry said "He said nothing to provoke you?"

"He did say something, but not to provoke us" he was mumbling "I can't really tell you what we said, ok? It's personal"

Ron tried to leave

"Come on mate, it's time we ended this! No more stupid fights!"

"It's on her, not me" he said and left the room.

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hey there" she said seeing Hermione lying on her bed.

She went and sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? It's all over again…"

"Ron said the doctor was a prat"

"No he wasn't"

They said nothing for a while. Ginny was an amazing listener and a friend.

"I'm tired of waiting Ginny. I'm tired of his lies, his way of acting like nothing happened. I mean it was ok when nothing has ever happened, but now? We kissed Ginny and he still won't admit anything"

"I know…"

"Maybe I should let him go…let me go"

She was crying now.

"Maybe it's better for you to sleep. The wounds are still open Herms. Give him time, just a little bit more"

"I can't let him go…" she said back falling to sleep with tears on the corners of her eyes.

Ginny covered her with a blanket and walked out. The same moment Ron was walking towards his bedroom. His sister gave him a sad look.

"You are going to lose her…and it'll hurt, you know that"

She only said that and left. Ron remembered the days he spent away from her back when he abandoned them in the forest. It was the worst centuries of his life. Because it was centuries! Days turned into that! He silently opened Hermione's door. He grabbed a chair form the corner and pulled it closed to the bed. He spent the whole night staring at her.

"I'm so not good at homework…"


	3. Session No2: Let's get this started

The day after tomorrow had already come and Hermione hasn't said a word to Ron. Even if she had woke up and saw him sleeping on the chair beside her. And there they were again waiting for White's assistant to tell them they could go in. Ron was trying to find a way and talk to her but Hermione was shield behind one of her books. He hated those bloody books even more now, always getting most of her attention. He was about to say something the moment the assistant showed them the way in for once more. Hermione got up first again and he followed her.

"Hello there! How we're feeling today?" White asked happy as hell "Please sit"

Both of them were like ready to get buried alive.

"Negative vibes, huh?"

Neither of them answered.

"Look, you might as well talk, because honestly I'm getting paid to do this and I'll keep on doing it and getting paid until I make sure we're done"

"Done with what?" Ron asked "Making us fight?"

"That would be a step, yes! Stop you from fighting at least for no reason. Even though it's not my fault"

"It is yours!"

"Now look, I just asked a simple question…"

"Right, totally innocent"

"You don't get the rules Ron. No hiding the truth. I told you I've done my homework on you two. I find your connection amazing. You're so different, no compatible, can't stand each other, but still you can't function apart"

Ron said nothing

"Let's move on, shall we?" White asked "Hermione, how do you call Ron?"

Hermione looked at him puzzled

"I don't think I understand. Ronald, I guess, most of the time. If that's what you mean"

"That's exactly what I mean. And you Ron?"

"Herms…I suppose"

"Why? Why you call each other with nicknames when no one else does and most importantly when neither of you call anyone else with something like that?"

"It kind of happened" Ron said

"You're more friends than Harry with Hermione?"

"No, she likes him better"

"What?" Hermione asked in shock "Like him better?"

"You do. It's him you always run to, laugh with and do stuff"

"Like what?" White asked "The other stuff"

Ron shook his shoulders like he didn't know the answer.

"Have you been jealous of Harry because of that?"

"Of course I've been. How would you feel if your only two friends left you aside?"

"We never left you aside" Hermione said "There are things I can't discuss with you. I'm being practical here"

"Like what?"

"Like you being with Lavender"

Ron sighed and shook his head disappointed

"Oh, yes, your ex girlfriend, right? Why did you break up?" White asked him

"What? That's not the point"

"Rule No3: I say what's the point and this is the one. So…"

"We broke up, simple as that. They poisoned me, back then and when I woke up Harry and Hermione told me I broke up with her. It seems legit to me since I couldn't stand her anymore"

While Ron told the story White was staring at Hermione with a weird look that said that soon her big secret would be out on the open.

"Did you know that when you were unconscious you were calling for Hermione and Lavender was there and heard you? That's the reason she broke up with you."

Ron turned and looked at Hermione.

"I didn't want to make you feel obligated to say something…just because you were mumbling my name" Hermione said quietly.

"Of course I did. I was terrified and it was Hermione I wanted to be with me. She's the one saving our asses every time. And she…you…you mean so much more than Lavender"

"I do?"

Ron turned to white laughing

"Is that mentally normal doc? She's the brightest witch of her age and still she can't put her finger on things like that"

White tried to speak

"If you won't say it to me how am I suppose to know this?"

"Well, listen to me…" White started

"We've known each other for ten years!"

"Still…"

"Herms…"

"Kids!" White almost screamed "Please let's don't go through that again. If I let you go on with this we'll end up exactly like last time. What I want you to do is try something for me. Spend a whole day together. Hermione let Ron take you to places. Have fun. Talk. Talk about your lives before you meet. Do you know how much you've missed with all these that happened to you?"

"You're forcing us to go out?"

"Not like a date. This is not couples therapy. I don't care if you two have snogged or not. I want you to be sure about your relationships as people. What if one day Ron gets up and blames Harry or Hermione for everything that happened. You have no idea how the mind works. I'm working with two people, because it's so much easier if you have someone beside you, to bond with. And you're already so bonded, believe me. I want you Ron to know that she'll be there for you and vice versa"

"We know that" Ron said "Don't we?"

Hermione nodded yes

"Believe me, you see the difference soon"

"So, we go out" Ron asked

"All day, not even one stops at home. After that I want you to go to sleep and come first thing in the morning"

They remained still.

"Well, go…"

Ron got up first this time, but Hermione wasn't moving.

"Come on Herms" he said touching her shoulder

She followed him a bit scared and as they got out of the building, at Diagon Alley, Ron looked around at the sunny day with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head to Hermione and said shyly

"So…are you hungry?"


	4. The first couple of hours of the Date

"It's not that I don't like him. Thank you" Ron said as the waitress placed the food disks on the table "It's more like... I don't need him"

"Well you never worry? Especially you… You're not in Harry's place that psychologically is the worst, but you've lost your brother"

They were out at the Muggle London eating burgers. After a lot of thinking and discussing they decided that the best was to do what White suggested. So Hermione took him at the first place he didn't know, but he would love, because it concluded food. Ron's best way to discussion. Ron said nothing about the comment about Fred's death and Hermione soon regretted bringing it up. It shouldn't be that awkward she thought! It was them. Ron and Hermione. Was that kiss a disaster? Oh, how she wanted not to be!

"So… any stories to share?" She asking breaking the silence and trying to shake off the idea

"Stories that don't include you?"

"Yes Ronald… how was your life before Hogwarts"

"Noisy… In a different yet not less annoying way than when I got into Gryffindor. Imagine Fred and George being younger. Just that will do for you to see the picture. Ginny was never getting in my way. Percy would be locked away so that the twins wouldn't mess with him and the rare times he'd get out of his room he would make some rude comment about how stupid I looked or something like that. Bill was always out with some girl and Charlie… Charlie was my best friend"

"I didn't know that"

"Well he's 8 years older than me. The only mature conversation we had was when I was 13. He was 20" Ron was missing him and you could tell "He writes me, every week, some times more"

"He wasn't after girls?" Hermione laughed

"Oh he was!"

"What about you?"

"Me?" Rona asked surprised "My experience with girls started when I was 5 and it ended there. There was that family, with a moving house. A house that disappeared and appeared wherever they wanted. One day this house appeared not far away from the Burrow. Our families became friendly. They had a daughter, Ann. We used to play and everything. I can't really remember her, but she was amazing!"

Hermione laughed

"She had a thing for books. She made me read all the children's books she had. I thought I was in love and stuff, don't you dare and laugh, so I asked Charlie for advice. He told me to tell her. So I did."

"And what did she say?"

"That I was ginger and stupid…"

Hermione could hold back her laughter and burst into it. Thankfully she wasn't full mouthed.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It scared me for life"

They looked at each other and laughed so hard the waitress actually asked them to keep it down.

"Oh my god" Hermione realized "That's why you hated me so much when we met"

"That's not true"

"Oh my god! You really need treating"

"Will you stop it?" he said trying not to laugh.

In seconds the calmed down and the laugh faded away

"Well, I really liked you" she said looking down.

"What? You're even worse than Ann. At least she didn't lie to me. Don't you remember the look you gave me when we first met at the train cabin?"

"Well you had your mouth filled with sweets… It wasn't my best experience. After that you just made it clear I wasn't your type of girl…FRIEND!" Hermione realized what she just said "I mean type of friend"

Silence filled the table. Ron didn't really know what to do or say. The whole idea that White had was uncomfortable, but still he liked it. It's been a long time since they just hung out, just the two of them. So he looked up and made up his mind. This day, this evening in particular, would be about them. No, it would be about her. He would take back all those moment he made her cry.

"So, my turn" he said

"What?" she asked

"It's my turn to take you somewhere. You might be a witch, but there are still plenty thing you don't know about this world"

He drunk a zip of his coke and moved to the exit "Come on!"

Hermione run behind him.


End file.
